Another Seven Tribes
by wenjing10
Summary: The Shadow Lord was back, and the Belt of Deltora had lost its powers. When they were losing hope, they met Ben and his friends, including me. What they were surprised, we are the seven tribes too!
1. Return of the Shadow Lord

**My first Ben 10 and Deltora Quest Crossover. Have you ever been thinking about there are another seven tribes? I think some Ben 10 characters will suitable to be the seven tribes.**

**Kevin – Diamond**

**Ben – Emerald**

**Reinrassig – Lapis Lazuli**

**Paradox – Opal**

**Julie – Ruby**

**Gwen – Amethyst**

**So, who is the tribe of the Topaz? That's right, is me! (Because this story also taken place after "My True Identity".) Even I am the Ruby, but I think Julie being the tribe of the Ruby is better (Because it's the symbol of happiness and joy. She also need more protection like Ben – Emerald. The Emerald and the Ruby are in a straight line in the Belt of Deltora – just like Ben and Julie).**

**I being the tribe of the Topaz is better because it has several powers.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Return of the Shadow Lord<strong>

It's a great day at Deltora. Lief, the king of Deltora, was looking the beautiful scenery. Suddenly, the blue sky became red. The dark clouds came towards to the palace.

"I'm back, Lief!", a voice called out.

"Who said that?", Lief asked.

"Me!", the voice answered.

"Where?", Lief asked and looked everywhere.

"Right here!", the voice answered again.

Lief looked up to the sky. Two big red eyes were on the dark clouds. Lief gasped.

"The Shadow Lord!", Lief shouted.

"Yes, it's me, king of Deltora.", the Shadow Lord said.

"But I killed you!", Lief shouted.

"Yes, you did. But that doesn't means I was dead!", the Shadow Lord answered.

"You bring you to life?", Lief asked loudly.

"That's was easy. Look at the gems, that had changed their colour.", the Shadow Lord said.

Lief looked down to the Belt of Deltora. The gems were different. The Diamond lost its crystal appearance, the Lapis Lazuli was light blue in colour, the Opal lost the rainbow, the Topaz was brown in colour, the Emerald, the Ruby, and the Amethyst were pale.

"It is! What happened?", Lief asked.

"I made the belt to lose all of its powers, so that's why I could came back!", the Shadow Lord answered.

"That...That is...", Lief said.

"IT'S ENDS NOW, KING OF DELTORA!", the Shadow Lord shouted.


	2. Helpless

**Chapter 2! I am going to finish my Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossover story - "My true Identity". I will finish it as fast as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Helpless<strong>

Lief quickly ran into the palace. Jasmine and Barda saw him in a frightened look.

"What's wrong, Lief?", Jasmine asked.

"The Shadow Lord! He is back!", Lief answered.

"What? That's impossible!", Jasmine shouted.

"It's true! Look! The Belt of Deltora had lost its powers, and the gems too.", Lief said and took the Belt of Deltora off. He showed it to Jasmine and Barda.

"You are right, Lief!", Jasmine shouted.

"We better reunite the seven tribes and the dragons.", Barda said.

* * *

><p>After a while, the seven tribes and Lief's friends arrived at the Palace of Del with the dragons. They were in the center of the palace.<p>

"Do you think we can return the belt's power and the gems' powers?", Lief asked hopefully.

"I am sorry, Lief. I am afraid that the gems will never get back their powers. The Amethyst is pale forever.", Zeean answered.

"Zeean was right, Lief. The Lapis Lazuli has completely loses its power, so is the other gems.", Fardeep said.

"Maybe the dragons can help us.", Lief said hopefully.

"I am sorry, Lief. We can't help it too.", the Topaz dragon, Fidelis, replied.

"Fidelis was right, Lief. We are unable to do that.", the Ruby dragon, Joyeu, agreed.

"How are we going to defect the evil Shadow Lord?", Lief moaned in a disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I finish "My True Identity". Please read that first then read this. Yeah, I had mention the seven tribes and the two dragons name.<strong>


	3. Arrived at Deltora

**Chapter 3. This time, Ben and his friends (and me as Melody) arrived at Deltora. Lief will be surprise!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Arrived at Deltora<strong>

The jet landed on the ground. The gangplank lowered. Ben and I went down first. Then, Ben and his friends went down.

"Where are we?", Ben asked.

"Deltora.", I answered.

"Deltora is a kingdom. Long ago, the land of Deltora was ruled by the seven tribes – Jalis, Dread Gnomes, Mere, Del, Plains, Ralads and Torans. One day, the Shadow Lord invaded Deltora. Each tribes were powerless to stop him. A blacksmith named Adin created the Belt of Deltora, he united the seven tribes and the seven gems too. The Shadow Lord was driven away from Deltora. Adin became the first king of Deltora.", Kevin explained.

"But that's not the end of the story, not long after the king forgot the belt's power. The Shadow Lord returned and destroyed the belt. The gems shattered across the land. They landed on the seven most dangerous places around Deltora. The last king – King Endon left. The Shadow Lord once again invaded Deltora. The people were powerless to stop him and they lived in misery.", Gwen continued.

"Sixteen years later, a sixteen years old teenager named Lief, teamed up with a palace guard named Barda to find the seven gems. He started the quest on his sixteen birthday. When they arrived at the Forest of Silence, they met a girl with the same age as Lief. Her name was Jasmine. She had a cute little fluffy creature named Filli, and a loyal raven named Kree. Right there, they found the Topaz and Jasmine decided to join the quest after she used the Topaz to contact her mother' soul.", I continued.

"Then, they traveled to the Lake of Tears and found the Ruby. While at the City of the Rats, they found the Opal.", Julie continued.

"They found the Lapis Lazuli in the Shifting Sands and the Emerald at the Dread Mountain.", Jimmy continued.

"They found the Amethyst in the Maze of the Beast and lastly, they found the Diamond in the Valley of the Lost.", Cooper continued.

"Lief reunited the seven gems and the seven tribes. After some amazing battles, the Shadow Lord was finally defected. Lief became the next king of Deltora and Jasmine became his queen.", I finished.

"Wow, that's a very long story!", Ben shouted.

"I know. Actually, this is history.", I said.

"Where are we?", Ben asked.

"Del, the capital city of Deltora.", Kevin answered.

"There is the Palace of Del, where the king was lived.", Melody said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Ben shouted excitedly.

* * *

><p>It toke us some time to get to the palace of Del.<p>

"Finally, we are here!", Ben shouted.

"Should we go in?", Gwen asked.

Suddenly, the front door opened. The king, the queen and a palace guard came out. They looked sad and disappointed.

"You are the king of Deltora?", Ben asked.

"Yes. My name is Lief. This is Jasmine and that is Barda.", Lief introduced.

"I'm Ben Tennyson. This is my cousin, Gwen. This is Kevin, my best friend. This is my girlfriend, Julie. And this is Ship, Julie's alien pet.", Ben introduced.

"I'm Melody. There are Alan, Cooper, Helen, Manny, Pierce, Azmuth and Professor Paradox. This is Jimmy, a fan of Ben. And this is Reinrassig.", I introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. Please come in.", Lief said.

* * *

><p>While in the center of the palace, we met Lief's friends. Lief introduced his friends to us and introduced us to his friends. It toke some minutes to finish this.<p>

"You look sad, Lief. What's wrong?", Ben asked gently.

"The Shadow Lord is back. The Belt of Deltora and the seven gems lost its powers.", Lief answered.

"That's impossible!", I shouted.

"See for yourself.", Lief said and let us to see the Belt of Deltora.

We gasped. "The belt changed!", I shouted in surprise.

"I know.", Lief replied sadly.

Suddenly, the Topaz from my bracelet began to shine, so was the Topaz from the belt. Lief was surprised to see the Topaz shining brightly.

Zeean gasped. "She is regaining the Topaz's power.", she said.

Suddenly, the remaining gems began to shine brightly too. Lief saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Reinrassig, Paradox and Melody were standing close to the belt.

"OF COURSE!", Lief suddenly shouted. "You guys are the seven tribes too!"

We gasped. We are not from Deltora, but how come we are the seven tribes too?


	4. The Gems and Us

**Chapter 4! Sorry I didn't upload this new chapter for some time, blame my mother who wants me to prepare for exams! But luckily, I got a project to do, so she let me this time.**

**By the way, I bought 3 Chinese books and 3 English books. Yeah, one of the Chinese books is a novel, I had been reading it. Another two of them are comics, they are cool too!**

**The 3 English books are comics, 2 of them are Nancy Drew and the another is The Hardy Boys.**

**Well, please enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. Thanks for the dragons names, Adin the Blacksmith. Hope you will read more of my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Gems and Us<strong>

"But that's...IMPOSSIBLE!", I shouted.

"I know. But look, when you guys were closed to the gems, they shined. So that means you guys are the seven tribes!", Lief explained.

"Well?", Ben asked as he staring at me.

"Its worth a try.", I answered.

We knew the name of the gems, but we don't know their powers. Can you tell us?", Ben asked Lief.

"Sure.", Lief answered and he ran into his room.

A minute later, he was back and he was holding a thick book.

"If you want to learn more about the belt, you better read this.", Lief said and put the book on the table.

"The Belt of Deltora?", Gwen asked. Lief nodded.

"Let's start with the Diamond.", Lief suggested.

He flipped the pages and showed us.

"_The Diamond, symbol of innocence, purity, and strength. Diamonds gives courage and strength, protection from pestilence and helps the cause of true love. But take heed of this warning: Diamonds gained by treachery or violence, or desired out of envy or greed, are ill omens, and bring bad fortune. Great evil comes upon those who gain them without honor."_

"Strength and purity...", Ben said.

"Just like me!", Kevin shouted.

"Kevin is right! When he was young, he was evil. But now, he is a good guy. This means purity. He uses his strength to fight most of the time. This means strength.", I explained.

"And the cause of true love, ha...ha...", I whispered.

"Kevin is the Diamond tribe! You are one of the Jalis, like Glock. The dragon is Forta.", Lief said.

"What is the powers. I can't understand it.", Kevin said.

"Diamond has the power to give physical strength to the user, as well as the ability to remove pestilence. When the Diamond was stolen, then the thief will meet an unfortunate, and painful, end.", I explained.

"Wow!", Kevin was impressed.

"Next is the Emerald.", Lief said and flipped the pages. He showed us when he was done.

"_The Emerald, symbol of honor, dulls in the presence of evil, and when a vow is broken. It is a remedy for sores and ulcers, and an antidote to poison."_

"Honor...", Ben said.

"That's right! Ben! You are the Emerald tribe!", I shouted.

"Why?", Ben asked.

"You have honor, so you are the Emerald tribe!", I explained.

"You have the Ultimatrix, you turn into different aliens to save people, and you are a famous hero!", Jimmy said proudly at his biggest fan.

"The great Emerald, along with the great Ruby, have similar "evil-detecting" powers. That means the Emerald turns pale in the presence of evil and a broken vow. It also cures poison, sickness, sores and ulcers.", I explained the powers to Ben.

"Ben is the Emerald tribe. You are one of the Dread Gnomes, like Gla-Thon. The dragon is Honora.", Lief said.

"OK. Let's get to the Lapis Lazuli.", Lief said. He flipped the pages and showed us.

"_The Lapis Lazuli, the heavenly stone, is a powerful talisman which protects its wearer from evil."_

"Heavenly stone...Just like Reinrassig! With the help of Ben, he and Ben made peace with the other planets. That's very similar.", I explained.

"What? The Emerald tribe and the Lapis Lazuli tribe worked together? That's not I was thinking of!", the Lapis Lazuli dragon, Fortuna, said. It was looking at the Emerald dragon, Honora.

"Hey! Don't look at me! We are enemies! I DON'T HELP YOU!", Honora shouted angrily.

"OF COURSE I DON'T HELP YOU!", Fortuna complained.

"Stop it you two! We must work together if we want to defect the evil Shadow Lord.", Lief shouted.

"Oh. OK.", Honora and Fortuna said and they stopped fighting.

"The Lapis Lazuli protects its wearer from evil. It also can defect evil and magic.", I continued explaining.

"Reinrassig is one of the Mere, like Fardeep. The dragon is Fortuna.", Lief said.

"Fortuna is the last Lapis Lazuli dragon. It hates Honora.", Jasmine explained the dragon to us.

"Next is the middle gem - the Topaz.", Lief said. He flipped the pages again and showed us.

"_The Topaz, symbol of faithfulness, is a powerful gem, and its strength increases as the moon grows full. The Topaz protects its wearer from the terrors of the night. It has the power to open doors to the into the spirit world. It strengthens and clears the mind, enabling the wearer to see through pretense and evil magic."_

"Melody has the Topaz on her bracelet, that means she is the Topaz tribe!", Lief said.

"Really?", I asked.

"The Topaz is also the symbol of loyalty.", Lief explained.

"Loyalty...Hey! I am the strong monster in the universe. All of the monsters respect me.", I said.

"So, you really are the Topaz tribe!", Lief shouted happily.

"The Topaz has several powers relating to the mind and spirits. It "protects its wearer from the terrors of the night", presumably meaning that it clams them, and sharpens and clears the user's mind. I used the Topaz to assist in solving riddles and puzzles.", Lief explained.

"It also "opens doors to the spirit world", which allows people close or related to the wearer of the Topaz to manifest themselves.", Barda continued explaining.

"The Topaz is at its strongest during the full moon. When under the full moon, the Topaz is able the let its wearer to hear anyone thoughts and uses them to spur its wearer on. It also can clams down someone and repels evil too.", Lief finished explaining.

"You are one of the Del, like me. The dragon is Fidelis.", Barda said.

"Another one is the Opal.", Lief said. He had finished flipping the pages. He showed us.

"_The Opal, symbol of hope, shines with all colours of the rainbow. It has the power to give glimpses of the future, and to aid those with weak sight. The Opal has a special relationship with the Lapis Lazuli."_

"Hope...Glimpses the future...It's me.", Paradox said.

"That's right! Professor Paradox can shows us the future and the past. He is the Opal tribe!", I explained.

"The Opal can glimpses the future. It also cures temporary blindness.", Lief explained.

"Paradox is one of the Plains, like Steven and his brother Nevets. The dragon is Hopian.", Lief said.

"Hopian is the largest and the fiercest of all.", I explained the Opal dragon, Hopian, to my friends.

"Then is the great Ruby.", Lief said and showed us.

"_The great Ruby, symbol of happiness, red as blood, grows pale in the presence of evil, or when misfortune threatens its wearer. It wards off evil spirits, and is an antidote to snake venom."_

"The great Ruby is just like the great Emerald.", Ben said.

"Julie is the Ruby tribe!", Gwen shouted.

"The Ruby is also the symbol of joy. It turns pale in the presence of evil or misfortune, so can be used to be able to defend oneself from attack by an enemy, just like the Emerald. It cures venom, not just snake venom. It also drives snakes away. When the Ruby is pale, it is soft pink.", Lief explained.

"Julie is one of the Ralads, like Manus. The dragon is Joyeu.", Lief said.

"The last gem is Amethyst.", Jasmine said as Lief showed us.

"_The great Amethyst, symbol of truth, clams and soothes. It changes colour in the presence of illness, loses colour near poisoned food or drink, and guides the wearer towards sincerity, security, and peace of mind."_

"Truth...It's me!", Gwen shouted.

"The Amethyst can clams down someone better than the Topaz, but unlike the Topaz, the Amethyst doesn't repels evil. The Amethyst turns pale when near poison and illness.", I explained.

"Gwen is one of the Torans, like Zeean. The dragon is Veritas.", Lief said.

"We had found the another seven tribes.", Jasmine said.

"That's right! I've list down the tribes.", Lief said.

The list showed:

Kevin – Diamond

Ben – Emerald

Reinrassig – Lapis Lazuli

Melody – Topaz

Paradox – Opal

Julie – Ruby

Gwen – Amethyst

"Maybe you guys can get back the power of the belt, along with the seven gems!", Lief said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Deltora Quest Wiki, I can many information about the gems and the dragons.<strong>

**By the way, keep reading it!**


	5. Trying

**Chapter 5. Yeah, I wrote some stories. 3 of them, which they are: Meet the Robinsons: Promises, Promises, Meet the Robinsons: Green Cells, and Coral Sea (This is Chinese in Ben 10).**

**Anyway, please enjoy those stories and this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Trying<strong>

"Are you sure about this?", I asked Lief.

"Of course. I know all of you can return the powers.", Lief answered.

"But what happens it doesn't work?", Ben asked. He had to make sure about this.

"Well, try it!", Jasmine said.

"Alright.", I sighed.

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Reinrassig, Paradox and I put our hands on the gems from the Belt of Deltora.

Suddenly, a bright glow appeared.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It's working!", Lief shouted happily.

The glow became brighter and brighter. Lief was getting happier and happier.

Suddenly, the glow pushed us back. We knocked to the walls. The others were OK, but I knocked my head very hard. I groaned.

Reinrassig and Paradox woke up first. Then, Ben and Kevin woke up. They saw their girlfriends fainted.

"Gwen!", Kevin shouted.

"Julie!", Ben shouted too.

They ran towards to Gwen and Julie.

"Gwen, are you alright?", Kevin asked.

"I'm fine.", Gwen answered.

"Julie, are you alright?", Ben asked. He was worried.

"I'm OK.", Julie answered.

"Melody!", Lief shouted at me.

Ben and his friends ran towards to me. They saw me very weak.

"Melody, are you OK?", Lief asked.

I opened my eyes weakly. I saw Ben and Lief. Everything went blur and I was black out.

"Oh, no!", Lief shouted after he saw I closed my eyes.

A laughing voice came out. Lief, Ben and their friends went out the palace. Ben was carrying me.

"Is that...the Shadow Lord?", Ben asked.

"Yes.", Lief answered.

"You think the another seven tribes could return the power of the belt and the gems? It will never happen! You are just wasting your time, Lief of Del.", the Shadow Lord said.

"I am not!", Lief shouted.

"You will never defect me, Lief. Your friend had fainted, there is nothing left for you!", the Shadow Lord said.

Could Ben, Lief and their friends defect the evil Shadow Lord?

* * *

><p><strong>Better see the other chapters. This will be cool!<strong>


	6. The Return of Dain

**Chapter 6! The return of Dain. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Return of Dain<strong>

Suddenly, a boy came out. Lief knew him.

"Dain?", Lief can't believe his eyes. He saw Dain. But Dain was dead, why he was alive?

"We meet again, Lief, and Jasmine.", Dain said.

"What are you doing here? How you came back to life?", Lief asked.

"The Shadow Lord of course. This time, I am stronger than last time. Give me the belt, or I will take Jasmine from you!", Dain said.

"Never!", Lief opposed.

"Very well then...", Dain said. He stretched his right arm and grabbed Jasmine.

"Jasmine!", Lief shouted. He took out his sword and decided to fight Dain.

Dain grabbed Lief with his left arm. Lief and Jasmine shouted in pain.

"Lief!", Ben shouted. He transformed into an alien.

"Humungousaur!", he called out his name.

He punched Dain very hard. Lief and Jasmine escaped from Dain's hands.

"Who are you?", Dain asked coldly.

"Ben Tennyson. Leave Lief and Jasmine alone!", Ben as Humungousaur said.

"You think I am so weak? I am not at all.", Dain said and stood up.

Dain stretched his hand and turned his palm big. He punched Humungousaur very hard.

He fell to the ground and transformed back to Ben.

"Ben!", Julie cried out and she went towards to him.

"Ben, are you alright?", Julie asked Ben.

"I'm fine.", Ben answered.

"Hey! Where is the belt?", Lief suddenly shouted when he saw the belt was gone.

"Right here.", Dain answered as he held his dagger up. The Belt of Deltora was on his dagger.

"No!", Lief shouted.

"If one of you come here, I will destroy the belt!", Dain shouted.

"No matter what, I will not let you to destroy it!", Lief said as he took out his sword.

He ran towards to Dain and stabbed his heart. He dropped his dagger and the belt landed on the ground.

"Even you can kill me, but Deltora will doom!", Dain said and grabbed the Belt of Deltora.

The belt shined and Dain shouted in pain. Lief knew the belt was killing him.

Suddenly, the belt broke into pieces. The seven gems fell out.

"The belt was destroyed, there is nothing you can do now, Lief of Del!", Dain said his last words. Then, he disappeared into thin air.

"The belt was destroyed, Lief! There is nothing you can do now! I will take over Deltora, and the world!", the Shadow Lord shouted.

_This is not good. _Ben thought.

_What am I going to do? _Lief thought and held the pieces from the broken belt.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	7. United

**Chapter 7. It's the finale battle against evil! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: United<strong>

"I will finish you!", Ben shouted. He transformed into a very big alien.

"Waybig!", the alien shouted his name.

He ran towards to the Shadow Lord and pulled him up. He threw him to the forest.

"You think you can easily defect me?", the Shadow Lord asked.

Red fires came out from his eyes and hit Waybig. He fell down and transformed back to Ben.

"Let's get together!", Gwen shouted. And everyone went to fight the Shadow Lord.

They tried to defect him without Ben but failed.

"Doesn't everything hurt this evil guy?", Kevin asked.

I saw Lief, seeing the broken belt with sad eyes.

I remembered something very important – _Each gem has an unique power, but if they unite, it will be powerful enough to defect the evil Shadow Lord._

"Everyone! I got an idea to defect the evil Shadow Lord!", I shouted.

"What is it?", Gwen whispered to me.

"Remember – Each gem has an unique power, but if they unite, it will be powerful enough to defect the evil Shadow Lord.", I answered softly to them.

"So let do it!", Ben said.

We grabbed our gems and put close to each other.

"To save Deltora and the world, we need your power to help us.", Kevin, Ben, Reinrassig, Paradox, Julie, Gwen and I said.

Suddenly, the gems began to shine brightly. The broken pieces from the Belt of Deltora recovered. The gems went to the belt.

Lief can't believe his eyes. "It works!", Lief said and put the belt back.

"OK, let's take that evil down!", I shouted.

Ben transformed into Jetray, while I transformed into my true identity – a monster. Ship transformed into a warship. Gwen, Kevin, Reinrassig, Paradox, Julie, Lief and Jasmine stood on warship ship. While Glock, Gla-Thon, Fardeep, Barda, Steven, Manus and Zeean sat on their dragons.

"Ready?", Lief asked loudly.

"Ready!", we shouted.

"OK! Let's go!", Ben shouted and we took off.

We flew towards to the Shadow Lord.

"OK, get ready!", Ben shouted. He landed on warship ship and transformed back to himself.

"Full power!", Lief shouted.

"GO!", I shouted.

We used our strongest powers and blasted towards to the Shadow Lord. The gems blasted the bows towards to the Shadow Lord. The dragons blasted their fires towards to the Shadow Lord too.

The three times more powerful power hit the Shadow Lord. His body was covered by our power. He shouted in pain. Then, he disappeared into thin air.

We landed on the ground, I transformed back to myself. The red sky turned back to blue. Everyone smiled.

"WE DID IT!", Lief shouted happily. We cheered.

"You did.", a voice called out.

"Who?", Lief asked.

"Me.", the voice answered. It was Hex and Charmcaster.

"Charmcaster?", Gwen was shocked. She never saw her new best friend since she was stuck in Yahwahtacsip. She nodded.

"After all of you defected the Shadow Lord, we are free, along with our people from Yahwahtacsip.", Charmcaster answered.

"Thanks for saving me to release my niece.", Hex thanked us.

"And thanks for all your help.", Charmcaster thanked us.

"You're welcome.", Gwen said.

"Well, Lief. We better go now.", Ben said.

"Will you come back again?", Lief asked.

"We will.", I answered.

"OK. Please visit us again.", Lief said.

"Of course we will. Bye!", We said.

"Bye!", Lief and his friends said.

We took off and left Deltora. I know we will come back again.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Don't miss my next story.<strong>


End file.
